


the morning after

by petras



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/F, crossposted from ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: Reyna's late but Annabeth doesn't wanna let her go just yet.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 41





	the morning after

The persisting tug on her arm makes her turn her head to glare at Annabeth. It's already late and she still have errands to do. "Don't go." Annabeth groans out, reaching even closer to Reyna so that she can pull her back under the covers of their sheets.

The praetor has half a mind to resist the urge to follow her girlfriend when she sees the slight fall of the sheets on her pale bare form. The lovely sight of seeing the remains of their lovemaking from last night fresh on the blonde's body. The scattered red marks left across her chest and the multiple forming bruises from Annabeth's collarbone to her jaw makes Reyna want to pounce back on her for another round. Instead, she doesn't.

"Let go, Annabeth. I'm already late." She gently chastises her, bending down to gather the clothes that have been thrown just below the bed. Reyna just grabbed her jeans when she felt arms envelope her waist and before she knows it, she's dragged back under the weight of Annabeth.

"Who cares if you're late." she says against her girlfriend's neck, her hands roaming the sides of Reyna's sides and Annabeth delights in the way she squirms under her touch. Reyna squeals when she bites down on the tanned skin of her lover.

_Fuck it._ She thinks to herself, and lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> they're girlfriends your honor


End file.
